puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2012)
|date_aired = |attendance = 9,500 |venue = Kobe World Memorial Hall |city = Kobe, Japan |liveevent = y |lastevent = Champion Gate in Hakata |nextevent = Summer Adventure Tag League |event = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival |lastevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2011) |nextevent2 = Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2013) |event2 = |iwelast = |iwenext = |future = |current = }} The Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival (2012) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) promoted by Dragon Gate (DG). The event took place on July 22, 2012, in Kobe at Kobe World Memorial Hall. The main event was CIMA against Akira Tozawa for the Open The Dream Gate Championship. All in all, the event featured seven matches, four of which were contested for a championship. The event was the eighth event under the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival name and the eighth in a row to take place at the Kobe World Memorial Hall. The event is available in their streaming service Dragon Gate Network. Storylines On June 17 after CIMA defended the Open The Dream Gate Championship against Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!! after the match Mondai Ryu wanted an opportunity for the Open the Dream Gate Champion since he was the rightful #1 contender. CIMA basically blew him off. He asked Akira Tozawa and BxB Hulk to stay, but told them to get rid of their worthless teammates that were Mad Blankey, then he called out Shingo Takagi and YAMATO form -akatsuki- and Naruki Doi and Masato Yoshino from World-1 International. After that Cima said that Tozawa, Hulk, Takagi, Yamato, Doi and Yoshino would be in the CIMA royale and the winner would face him for the Open the Dream Gate Champion at the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival also Ryo "Jimmy" Saito challenge Yoshino for the Open The Triangle Gate Championship. On June 24 Ricochet affirmed his challenge to Dragon Kid for the Open the Brave Gate Championship and their match was set to be on the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 24, Akira Tozawa won the Cima Royale to face Cima for the Open the Dream Gate Champion at the Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival. Also, Jimmy Susumu and Jimmy Kagetora nominated Shingo Takagi and YAMATO as their next challengers for the Open the Twin Gate Championship also Masaaki Mochizuki challenge Yoshino for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On July 1 Kzy turned to the GM Yagi and demanded a match for Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival and Kzy said he would team with Mondai Ryu and they would face any challenge and "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa and tell them that he and Atsushi Onita would face them at Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival later that night Mad Blankey (BxB Hulk, Cyber Kong and Naoki Tanisaki) challenged Yoshino for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Masaaki Mochizuki said that he challenged him first and later Yoshino said that he and Naruki Doi, and PAC would face Mad Blankey and Mochizuki, Don Fujii and Gamma at the Kobe World Hall Pro Wrestling Festival. Results Six Man Tag Team elimination match Category:Events Category:Dragon Gate Events Category:Kobe Pro-Wrestling Festival